Something Wiccan This Way Comes BackAgain
by desi393
Summary: NOTICE TO READERS: This is a series and as such SHOULD be read in order. The Next Generation, spin off involving ENTIRE Halliwell family; main focus on Chris and Wyatt. 1st EPISODE. MAGIC has been on hiatus for the last 20 years...but has come back.
1. The Entrance

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Something** **Wiccan This Way Comes…Back**

Disclaimer- Original Charmed characters are NOT mine. I'm trying to stay true to the original series, while continuing the story. This is my season 1, episode 1.

A/N- This is my rewrite/rework, hope everyone enjoys it. It is now separated into proper chapters. Also since I'm anal I'll try to rewrite/rework my other episodes while hopefully updating new stories...

In a lonely alley, the hustle of the nighttime city barely penetrates into the quiet and darkness. A cat meows, the sole inhabitant of the eerily still alley. A watery shimmer suddenly appears and grows larger, rounder. Like a great tunnel into another place or time, it opens large enough to allow a group of five people through. The cat, whether angry at the intrusion on its solitude or at the unmistakable scent of magic and other-world ness in the air, hisses and runs out of the once lonely alley and into the bustling city street that it leads to.

A handsome brunette, who's shaggy hair needs cutting, calls, "Hurry, I don't know how long this will stay open. I have never made one this big before!" He gestures frantically to the people behind him. A man slightly younger, with a more powerful build and lighter hair; another man younger still than the second; with dancing blue eyes, an older man, needing a shave, with his arm around the lone woman in the group, an older beauty with dark hair and clear blue eyes follow him out of the portal. All have a vaguely wild look about them. It is not in their dress but in their eyes, their mannerisms.

The last man through, the oldest, looks around in apprehension and speaks, "I knew you could do it son." He claps his son on the shoulder then turns to the woman among the group, obviously his wife.

"I just hope it closes…." She says. Worry darkens her beautiful blue eyes as frown lines crease her forehead.

"…We don't want to be followed by anything." He finished her thought, matching lines creasing his brow.

"Relax, Pop, nobody was around when Parker opened it." Palmer, the youngest of the group, replied. His eyes, the same blue as his mother's were not darkened with worry but, rather, with a feverish gleam of hope.

Parker tried to ease his parents' fears, "Come on, we've come to a great place. We can leave our fear back there," he indicates the closing portal with a nod of his head, his hair falling over his eye, "where it belongs." Parker had been visiting this reality for weeks, determining whether or not it was a reality that the family could move to.

"Yeah, well, being married to your mother I've learned that magic ALWAYS has consequences." He shares a worried look with his wife before they follow the cat out of the alley and out onto the busy San Francisco street.

Back in the alley, the portal is slowly getting smaller, just before it closes, a lone figure steps through. The figure is a dark and handsome man; the sinister smile on his face barely detracting from his looks. He looks around intently, raising his head, he sniffs the night air and smells the unmistakable scent of magic.

"Ah, I think I'm going to like it here, this looks like it could be fun." On the word "fun", his eyes glow red. In the blink of an eye, he disappears, leaving the alley empty.


	2. Movin on In

"Hey, Chris, where does this one go?" Wyatt asked his younger brother. 'This one' being a box he was carrying. Wyatt and Chris Halliwell were moving in. The funky loft with its big windows and 14 foot ceiling was a big change from the Victorian mansion where they both grew up, but much more in keeping with the young bachelor lifestyle they planned to have.

His brother cocked an eyebrow at him and starts tracing the word on his side of the box with his finger and says slowly, "k…i...t…c…h…e…n," as though speaking to a child.

"Oops, missed that," said Wyatt, cocking a sardonic brow of his while turning the box around, "this side says l…i…v…i…n…g r…o…o…m," he traces the words and mimics Chris' tone.

Chris shrugs nonchalantly, brows furrowed, "Open it."

Wyatt opens the box and pulls out several towels and a rubber duck.

Simultaneously the brothers say, "Bathroom."

As Wyatt carries the box away, he mumbles, "Who packed this one?"

The ringing of the phone interrupts Wyatt's mutterings. Chris crosses to the phone.

"Answer." He commands the videophone and the bartender from P3, which Chris runs for his mother, Piper, appears on the phone screen. "How's it coming?" Chris asks him.

"Fine, I was calling to let you know that we can handle things here, if you'd rather get settled." Justin's round face was friendly.

Chris looks around to make sure that Wyatt can't hear him, "No, Wyatt can finish the unpacking." He gallantly volunteers his brother's services. "Besides," he adds, "If tonight is anything like _last _Friday, you'll need me."

"Will it get that busy? Do you think Wyatt will have to come in, too? I know you'd really rather let him stay home and unpack…" He laughed.

"If we need him, he will come, but, he's usually so busy doing the books for P3 and Angel's that I'd hate to break into his night off…" Chris gave a laugh of his own.

"Good enough. See you later then." The bartender switches the phone off and the screen goes blank.

Wyatt enters the room, "Who was that?" he indicates the phone.

"Our newest bartender. Sorry, bro, they really need me tonight, so it looks like you'll be doing most of the unpacking." Chris tries to look apologetic and fails miserably.

Wyatt peers at his brother knowingly, "Really? Well then, I'll need to run and get coffee and sandwiches to keep up my strength. You just work on those few boxes." He nods his head toward the area in the room where the most boxes are still waiting to be unpacked.

Chris looks towards the boxes and ruefully shakes his head. He really should stop trying to get the better of his big brother.

A/N I have decided that the whole disclaiming thing will be done once, in the beginning of the episode.


	3. Nothin Wrong with a little Coffee Grind

Inside the over bright coffee shop, the girl behind the counter is obviously flirting with Wyatt, who does not seem to mind.

"You moved in down the street?" She asks, interested as she tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles broadly.

"Yes, into a really great loft." Wyatt smiles back. "Just a block away."

"Ooh," she fairly squealed in excitement, "I had a friend who lived there, on the third floor. It was a great place to throw a party! You should throw one for your friends to see your place," she advised solemnly, then returned to business, "Well, we have the best coffee around, so I'm sure I'll see you again." She smiles again as she hands him his bag of sandwiches, and turns to get his coffees.

"How many sugars?" She asks him, noting and appreciating his tallness and good looks.

"Four." Wyatt said.

"Four? That's a lot of sugar." She says as she adds the sugar.

Wyatt flashes her a disarming smile, "I like sweet things." He winks at her. "Oh that ones black, for my brother." He motions to the second cup and shrugs as though apologizing for Chris' lack of sweetness. He takes his order from her and turns to leave. As he walks away, still looking at the perky party girl over his shoulder, he bumps into a younger man.

"Sorry, excuse me." Wyatt apologizes.

"No problem." Palmer looks intently at Wyatt's back. He senses power and something else. Suddenly his body goes rigid and his eyes focus on something not in the coffee shop. He "sees" the young man with a second man, dark haired, green eyed and bleeding.

His attention again focuses on the coffee shop and he shakes off his premonition. He does not have time to save innocents right now. Immediately he regrets the thought. His mother taught him that innocents always come first. He made an internal promise to find out more and help if he can. He shakes his head to clear it, "Focus on one thing at a time," He tells himself and rejoins his family.

Seeing the shake of his brother's head, Parker asks, "What's with you?"

Deciding not to worry his family about his premonition, Palmer thinks quickly, "Oh, that guy. Did you see how he was flirting?" He asks in an superior way.

His father, Drew, looks lovingly at his wife, "There's nothing wrong with a little flirting."

The middle brother, Pace, teases, "Maybe you'll even be able to give it a try, now that we don't have to be so on guard all the time."

His mother turns her attention to Pace, giving him a piercing look, "You're sure about that?" Blue eyes met blue, worry, wariness and hope mirrored in both.

Parker, answered his mother, "Absolutely, I'm still feeling out the differences but this is a better home for ALL of us, mom. Can you, please, try to stop worrying?" Her eldest reminded her so much of her beloved sister that sometimes it hurt her to look at him. His enthusiasm matched his aunt's and his mother wished for the millionth time that he'd had a chance to know her.

Priscilla smiles at him, "I promise I WILL try." She gave each of her men a look in turn, a look full of love and hopefulness. She wanted this place to be better than where they came from. She wanted her family safe. She had lost so much because of the magic that coursed through her veins, the same magic she passed to each of her sons. She hoped that being here, starting new, maybe her sons wouldn't have the great losses she had suffered. She wanted better for them. Not for the first time, she wished that she'd never had a destiny. But, she sighed to herself, if not for her destiny and the destiny of her sons' she'd still be in hell. O.k. not literally, although she had visited the dark, dank place, she had never actually lived there. Still, home, especially right before they left, shared a remarkable resemblance to the underworld.


	4. Gideon's Knife

Wyatt enters the loft, carefully handling the coffees and bag of sandwiches. He calls to his brother as he sets the bag on the breakfast bar. "Chris, I'm back with coffee." He takes a drink of coffee and makes a disgusted face. He quickly shakes off the sugar rush. Chris walks into the room and Wyatt hands him the cup from which he just drank.

Chris takes an appreciative drink of the coffee and nearly chokes. "Wyatt, I drink black coffee. You could stand a spoon up in this!" His green eyes shoot sparks at his brother.

Wyatt shrugs innocently, "Sorry, the girl must have gotten the order confused." He looks around the room, taking in the almost untouched wall of boxes. "I see we still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Well, if Mel hadn't 'helped' pack the boxes I'd have gotten more done." Chris insisted. Mel or Prudence Melinda Halliwell was the only sister of the brothers, younger, spoiled and very unhappy with her big brothers for moving out and leaving her at the manor. They had insisted to Mel that they were only moving a ten-minute drive away but that had not assuaged her hurt feelings at their 'abandonment.'

"Why'd you let her help pack? You know she's normally a jokester and when she's mad…." Wyatt let the sentence trail; Chris did not need reminding of what their baby sister was capable of when she was mad.

"Wy, nobody 'lets' Mel do anything," He defended, then with an indulgent smile and mostly to himself he groused, "One box full of nothing but packing peanuts…"

"Her rubber ducky in the kitchen/living room box," Wyatt added with a grin.

"Bet she comes for a visit, just to get it back."

Wyatt shakes his head ruefully, "She loves that rubber ducky."

Chris takes his offensive coffee into the kitchen and starts to pour it down the drain. Suddenly he lets out a cry and doubles over in pain.

Wyatt calls from the living room, "Come on, Chris, the coffee isn't that bad." He turns the corner and enters the kitchen. He looks concerned when he notices that his brother is not pretending.

"Wy, I think we have a problem," Chris raises the hand he had been holding tightly to his side to show his brother that it is covered in blood.

Seeing the ashen pallor on the face of his brother, Wyatt hurries over and catches him just as Chris succumbs to his pain. Wyatt looks down in amazement; out of nowhere Chris has a bleeding wound in his stomach. Chris' eyes flicker open, pain and confusion evident in the green depths.

"Wy?" he asks groggily, "Did I save you?" The question is too taxing and Chris passes out.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asks rhetorically his mind spinning, "Aunt Paige!" He calls out in near panic.

Blue orbs slowly swirl around. When they disperse, a woman is revealed.

"Wyatt, what hap….oh no! Chris!" The pretty, white lighter-witch rushes to her nephew. "How did this happen?" As she lays her hands on Chris, they glow.

"I really don't know Aunt Paige. We were unpacking and suddenly Chris has blood everywhere and passes out." Wyatt's face betrays his deep concern; he notices that his aunt is having a difficult time healing Chris. In fact, she doesn't seem to be helping at all. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Wyatt, honey, I need you to tell me everything. Did he say anything, do anything…?" Paige bit her lip in frustration, "Wy, my healing isn't working and that only happened in rare cases when strong magic was involved…" She let her explanation trail off. They both knew that magic, strong or otherwise, had been at a minimum for the last 20 years.

Wyatt concentrated, trying to remain calm. "Yeah, right after he got hurt he asked me if he saved me and passed out." Seeing the look of dawning comprehension on his aunt's face, he demanded, "Tell me what's going on."

"Could it be?" Paige muses to herself, "Gideon's knife."

"Gideon's knife?" Wyatt repeats, "What the hell is Gideon's knife?"

"Wyatt, language!" Admonishes his aunt, "We were worried this might happen."

"Worried WHAT might happen?" Asked Wyatt, exasperated and feeling helpless.

"Later, Wyatt, I have to orb the both of you back to the manor. We can fix this but we don't have much time…." Paige puts a hand on both of her nephews and orbs them out.


	5. Good to be a Halliwell

Alone in the bathroom of the hotel suite he and his family are sharing, Palmer recalls his premonition. Breathing deeply and focusing, he's able to bring it back without any problems. He searches through the premonition; willing it to continue. He allows the scene to play in his mind until he is satisfied with the result. Trying to cover the shock he feels by what he has just learned, he peers at his face in the mirror.

(X)

Melinda Halliwell walked slowly to class, chatting with her friends as she strolled. Her long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes mark her as a Halliwell. In the absence of magic and, in effect, her magical heritage, there is still much that she has inherited from her very matriarchal family. Her need for order, she knew, came from her mother, as did her acidic comebacks; her flirtatious demeanor was almost as bad as Aunt Phoebe in her prime; her interest in art was inspired by Aunt Paige, who had returned to painting when all of the children were still quite young; the quick wit, stubbornness, petite stature, and loyalty came from them all, as did her great cheekbones. As she passed Mark, a cute guy she'd had her eye on for awhile, she flashed him a bright smile which grew broader as he winked in return. Yep, it was good to be a Halliwell.

(X)

Inside the Cooper apartment, Phoenix Cooper, eldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop, her cupid husband, was talking to her younger sister and roommate, Psyche. "I don't know what will happen to the studio and our apartment if enrollment doesn't pick up," she stated worrying.

"Business will pick up, Nix," her sister reassured her. "You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. We've only been in business a few months," Psyche reminded her agitated sister.

"I know," she sighed, "I just want to be a success. Mom cosigned with us for this building, I don't want to let her down."

"Mom cosigned because she believes in us, in you," Psyche stressed, "But, she's not unaware of the dangers inherent in business ownership. She understands that it takes time. Mom knew the risks, so did we," Psyche remained the voice of reason, "It won't happen overnight."

Phoenix smiled faintly, "It would happen sooner if people weren't so old school…there's nothing wrong with women teaching martial arts. We've been winning tournaments since we were four. We are the best." Phoenix wasn't being boastful or immodest; the truth of the matter is that the sisters had both proven themselves better than their male competition in tournaments. "We just need something big to happen…" She mused.

"Nix, be careful what you wish for." Psyche cautioned.

(X)

A/N Part of my rework was to add scenes of the family. I had intended that The Next Generation be mostly about Wyatt and Chris (2 characters that the fans know and love) however in subsequent episodes the rest of the 'Next Generation' does play a significant role so I felt it was best to stay (go back and be) consistant.


	6. Don't Touch Me!

All is chaos in the underworld. Demons are fist fighting with other demons. Angry shouts abound. Two demons stand apart, surveying the scene.

"They've gotten weak with no leader." Said the first, a small grayish blue demon with yellow teeth, to his friend.

"Disorganized," the second demon, a twin of the first, agreed.

"Our time will come." The first says, almost wistfully.

"Your time is now," assures a third demon stepping into view. He blinks to the side as they spin to challenge the newcomer. The man from the portal, smiles. "Your leader is here."

(X)

"Paige, what is going on? Phoebe just came with Coop and said it was an emergency…" Piper pushes open the door of the attic to see her son lying on the couch, pale and sweating. Piper felt fear in a way she had not felt in years, and she did not like it. She rushes to her son's side, her sister Phoebe following closely behind.

"Gideon's knife," Paige explained cryptically, sharing a look with her sisters and leaving Wyatt still confused. Luckily, Phoebe seemed to know what this meant and she hurriedly headed to the Book of Shadows. A thick cover of dust was settled on the sepia toned tome; Phoebe ignored the dust as she opened the book. The huge book of family spells had not been used much lately and to see his aunt frantically searching its magical pages scared him almost more than his brother's unexplained collapse.

"How do you know it's a knife wound? All I see is blood." Wyatt asked.

"Later, Wyatt. Spell. NOW! Phoebe." Piper demanded, pushing a damp lock of hair off Chris' forehead with a shaking hand.

"Found it!"

"Say it!" Piper cried exasperated. Although, usually calm in a crisis, she became a bit hysterical when one of her "babies" was hurt.

"Dagger of Evil, Weapon of Pain

A New Life can Never Stain

Phantom Wound from Times' Past

Leave Now, You Can Not Last."

The others in the room saw with relief that Chris seemed to be getting better but the spell needed more power. Automatically, Piper and Paige picked up the chant adding their voices and the power of three.

"Dagger of Evil, Weapon of Pain

A New Life can Never Stain

Phantom Wound from Times' Past

Leave Now, You Can Not Last"

Seeing that Chris was healing but not enough, Wyatt added his voice.

"Dagger of Evil, Weapon of Pain

A New Life can Never Stain

Phantom Wound from Times' Past

Leave Now, You Can Not Last"

Markedly better, Chris sat up and looked around in confusion. "Mom, what the hell? I just moved out!"

"Oh Chris, don't scare me like that!" Piper admonished her youngest son and enveloped him in a fierce hug.

"If it was me she'd yell at me for my language," Wyatt groused to his aunts.

"Hey!" Chris looked at his mother, "You had the baby…um me." Chris continued.

"Yep, you'll be happy to know, you were a boy." Piper assured him, perkily. Unconsciously echoing the same statement she'd teased him with once before.

"Still am a boy, Pipe…mom."

"Oh, no. Are we back to 'Piper' now?" Asked his mother, tenderly.

"Sorry," Chris grinned winningly, "I just got used to it."

"How's everyone up here?" This from the boys' uncle and Phoebe's husband Coop. He, of course, knew the moment everything was fine. He could always tell what Phoebe was feeling, so he knew it was safe to venture into the attic, he'd learned long ago never to interfere when the sisters had a mission. To a lesser degree, he could tell what the sisters were feeling, too, because the Charmed Ones had such a strong sisterly bond. This ability allowed him to get Phoebe to the manor in time to help.

"I've been better," Chris began.

"Stomach hurt?" Asked Piper, starting to worry again.

"No, but I do have a monster migraine."

Having been patient long enough, Wyatt explodes, "Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the Hell is going on!"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Language!" Piper admonished with a wink towards Paige. "Let's go downstairs and get some coffee, this will take awhile to explain and understand."

Wyatt shrugs an I-told-you-so to his Aunts who start to head downstairs.

Chris stands up and feels a little dizzy, "Whoa." Wyatt rushes to help him, but Chris snaps, "Don't touch me!" He looks surprised by his sudden rudeness. "Sorry, Wy. We better go hear the explanation." The brothers follow the Charmed Ones out of the attic. Chris led and Wyatt followed, looking concerned and troubled.


	7. Magic is Back

The Charmed Ones remembered well the brave young man who came to the past to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. Remembered the shock of discovering his identity and the grief they'd felt at his death. That Chris and 'their' Chris seemed to have merged. By unspoken agreement with Chris, they decided on an abbreviated version to give to Wyatt. The time traveling Chris hadn't given many details about his future or the crimes and atrocities that Wyatt had committed in his time, so the sisters did not know the full extent of Wyatt's evilness. The fact that he had been (would be?) evil was enough to cope with and try to prevent from happening without knowing exact details. With the look each sister shared with Chris they understood that he was in no hurry to give details now, he'd spare his brother that pain.

Wyatt stared dumbfounded at his brother. "So, I was bad, you stopped it from happening and now you remember both realities?"

"In a nutshell, big brother."

"You went to the past, and were killed there. That's where 'Gideon's knife' comes in?" Wyatt stated, still trying to absorb the news.

Phoebe answered, "Yes." She put her hand on her nephew's hand. She wanted to comfort him, she knew he was confused and hurting, not to mention feeling guilty.

"See, Gideon was convinced that you were too powerful to risk losing to the other side, so he tried to vanquish you." Paige continued.

Phoebe added, "Only Chris had come back to warn us to be extra vigilant."

Piper finally spoke, "The other elders didn't agree with Gideon's methods, but they shared his concern, which is why neither of you have White Lighter powers. They stripped them from you. I wouldn't let them bind the powers I gave you." She spoke fiercely, anger sparked in her eyes as she remembered the arguments she'd had with the Elders. Piper almost always won these arguments because, quite frankly, the Elders needed her more than she needed them.

"Thanks, mom." Wyatt said warmly.

"Wait, no fair, how come Paige can still orb?" At their look of surprise Chris explained, "I have two sets of memories right now and they're both a bit fuzzy."

Piper smiled mischievously, "It's not so easy to take power from a Charmed One."

"Many have tried…." Paige added.

"Plus, she did such a good job as a white lighter and the shared destiny was over after the battle with Christy..." Phoebe explained.

"And Billy…" added Piper, who had long ago forgiven Billy her part in the whole mess but still got angry when she thought of it.

"And the triad…" inserted Paige.

"And the hollow," finished Phoebe.

"Are you mad at me?" Wyatt interrupted the listing of past vanquishes to ask Chris.

"Wy, of course not. That was not YOU. I mean it was, but only a possible you, that I helped to make impossible. I didn't risk everything to go back change it all and gloat about it." He assured his brother with a wan smile. His headache was getting worse, memories were screaming in his head, vying for attention. _Wyatt attacking Chris and Bianca, killing Bianca with a blast that landed her embedded on an old piece of overturned furniture. Aunt Paige struggling to protect her niece from Wyatt and failing. Funerals. So many funerals. Mel, Paige, Phoebe… mom…all dead as a direct result of Wyatt. Even when he hadn't committed the crime himself, he had ordered it done. _Chris held his head in his hands, silently begging these false memories to stop.

Wyatt was unconvinced, he noticed Chris' pallor and how he held his head. He remembered the scene in the attic when Chris had barked at him and looked at him with pure loathing. "How do you stop me from being evil….and I assume I must've done some pretty drastic things to you for you to feel the need…and then forget about it? Look, Chris, all I'm saying is that you've gotta have issues with me and I'd like to get them out in the open."

"O.K. Wy, maybe a few issues, but just give me time. I know you're not that guy. I remember the power hungry egocentric Wyatt and I remember the brother who's always had my back. I know which one you are. Right now, the other life memories are a little stronger but I will sort it out. Just to make things clear, Wyatt, I never hated you; not in this reality and not in any other." With a flick of his wrist, Chris brought the coffee pot to himself.

"How did you do THAT?" Wyatt asked, alarmed.

"Telekinesis, duh. How'd you grow up in _this_ house and not learn that word?" Chris gave his brother a look that clearly said he questioned Wyatt's mental prowess.

"Yeah, Chris, but we haven't been able to use magic for a long time." Wyatt explained patiently.

"Huh? I remember…wait that was the other me." Chris thought for a moment, "Ok, I think I got the right memory. About 20 years ago magic started getting weaker until it kind of fizzled out?" He asked, unsure of the memory.

"That's right. But since magic 'fizzled out' for the other side too we didn't worry too much about it." Piper helped to jog his memory.

"Except purely magical beings, like…cupids. We kept our magic." Coop interjected.

"'Didn't worry too much'? How can YOU say that? How could YOU feel that way?" Chris looked at his family as though they had betrayed him. "I have a headache from hell," Wyatt waits for his mother's reaction and rolls his eyes when there is none. "And memories that make no sense. Can we go a little slower please?"

"Of course, Chris." Piper soothed her son.

"Magic went poof." Supplied Wyatt.

Chris shot a dark look to his brother, "I said slower, Wy, not the little bus version." Then under his breath he added, "Dragon boy."

"Chris, honey, demons were locked in the underworld. We knew that magic wasn't dead; it was just resting and getting its strength back. You can't fight as many hard fights as we did and not weaken. That's why your dad continued to teach at magic school and Paige still looks after future White Lighters and witches. We're ready for magic's return." Phoebe explained, suddenly getting a surge of empathy that almost staggered her. "We still had inactive powers and spells…we just didn't need to use them."

"OK, I understand. But what do we do now that magic is back?"

"Is magic back or is that just a holdover from the other Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Try to orb….oops, almost forgot again." Besides stripping the brothers of their White Lighter powers, the elders came up with new rules. Well, a return to the old rules, really. Back in the day, White Lighters were dead humans who had done great amounts of good in their lifetimes and upon death were given the chance to continue doing good. Once a White Lighter, you were an immortal being without a mortal life. No love, no marriage, no baby in a baby carriage…except the rules were bent for Piper and Leo, Piper's husband and father of her three children. He had once been the White Lighter for the Charmed Ones. Previously, the rules were broken entirely, resulting in Paige's birth. Paige being the first witch/White Lighter was given full White Lighter duties although she was technically still alive and not like the other White Lighters. However, with the birth of Wyatt and Chris, not to mention Paige's own offspring, the elders decided that White Lighter powers could not be entrusted to humans; instead, the powers and duties have to be earned, not inherited. Paige, however, once again proved the exception to the norm. She loved being a White Lighter and performed her duties to perfection and since the power of three was not needed AND she could devote her time to her charges, she alone was allowed to keep the White Lighter power that she inherited.

"Piper, freeze something." Chris demanded.

"Piper?" She arched a brow at her son.

"Sorry, mom, freeze something."

"Everyone here is magical and won't freeze," Piper reminded her son.

"Blow something up," he suggested.

"And spend the next 15 minutes picking up the pieces? Are you out of your mind?"

Chris raised a sardonic brow to his mother and pushed his coffee cup off the table, "whoops."

Instinctively, Piper threw out her hands and the cup froze. She plucked it from mid air and set it safely back on the table. "That felt… GOOD," she declared. "I didn't realize how much I missed having powers."

"Well, sweetie, we only had them for ten years," Phoebe said soothingly, "even with how much we used them when we had them, after awhile we got used to them not being there. Though, I've always missed mine…" Phoebe had been able to keep her powers of empathy and premonitions but active powers, like levitation, were gone, and the powers she had never grew.

"I always felt so bad for you…you lost your powers a lot." Paige inserted, sympathetically.

Seeing that the Charmed Ones would be reminiscing soon, the brothers stood.

"We'd love to stay and chat. Now that magic is awake, we'll probably have less free time so we need to get back and finish unpacking. Uncle Coop, can you give us a lift?" Wyatt asked.

"Be careful. I love you." Piper rose and hugged both her boys to her. The exhilaration of magic flowing in her veins could not compete with the worry she felt for her children, knowing the destiny that awaited them.

"You boys ready to go?" Coop asked, "Phoebe, when I get back we should…."

"Go home and check on the girls." Phoebe finished. Even when she hadn't had her powers in full strength, she knew what her husband was thinking. "I'll be ready."


	8. My Turn

In the dark caverns of the underworld, demons were celebrating. Magic was back, the portals out were unlocked, and they were feeling stronger than ever…. They even united in their choice of new leader. Not that they had really been given a choice. The demon who called himself Phobos was as powerful as any they had seen, possibly even surpassing the Triad _**and**_ the Source. It felt good to be back, united in evil.

(X)

In the small sitting area of a hotel suite, the refugee family of five sat around a smoking cauldron.

"Here are the papers we need to have new identities." Said Priscilla as she removed what appeared to be licenses, birth certificates and other items from the cauldron.

"Parker Bennett," read her eldest son. "Well, at least I get to keep my first name."

"Yeah, well, you have less to hide." Said his brother, Pace who looked worriedly at his parents. It seemed unfair that two people who had lost so much should loose even their names.

(X)

Peyton checked her lip gloss in the mirror. When two of her classmates entered the school's bathroom, Peyton tried to leave.

"Where ya goin', Cooper?" Danielle asked sarcastically and blocked the door. She lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke into Peyton's face.

"Oh, Dani, don't do that," Kathy said in a baby voice, "Peyton doesn't smoke, she doesn't want our secondhand air."

"Peyton doesn't like to share her air at all," Danielle said coldly, giving Peyton a malevolent glare. "Course, Peyton is too good for us. I mean her mom **was** a Charmed One, her uncle runs the school. Now, her sisters could really kick ass but, I think, Peyton is too prissy for that."

Peyton's temper snapped. "You'd be surprised by what I'm capable of," she warned before she left the smoke filled bathroom.

(X)

"I saw him first!"

"No, Vic, I saw him first!"

"What is this?" Henry Jr asked as he entered the living room, "My two big sisters, my _role models_, arguing over a boy?" He cocked a brow, "Ladies, is that any way for sisters to behave?"

Victoria turned her mock glare to her brother. "Butt out, H.J., Sam and I were only having a 'discussion'."

"Which is usually adult speak for 'argument'," he reminded his sister with air quotes and a grin.

"We're not really arguing. You know we have a deal."

"Yeah, you take turns…ewww" he added with a shiver.

"Not with the same boy, you ass," Samantha grinned. "Anytime we see a hottie and we're together, one or the other of us has dibs. _This_ is my turn," she reminded her sister.

Victoria gave a little pout, "Wasn't Alex the last?" Samantha had gone on one date with the boy in question and realized that he was so not for her.

"No James was," Samantha answered. Victoria hadn't gone on a date with James, merely flirted and kissed him. But that kiss was enough to let her know that he was so not the one for _her._

"Oh, right," Vic replied, "Wait, does James even count?"

"Well, I'm not going to kiss him now! So yeah, he counts, you had your turn. So that means Brian is mine." Sam gloated.


	9. Stress Management

After being dropped off at the loft by his Uncle Coop, Chris walked to P3. He needed the time to think. He and Wyatt had chosen the loft, partly, because of it's proximity to the club. The brothers shared the club management between them. Wyatt taking care of the books for both P3 and their mother's restaurant, Angel's, and Chris handling the day-to-day management duties at P3. Between them, the club ran smoothly. Whether or not that would continue now that magic was back was another question.

"Hey Chris, you sure you want to be here today?" asked the new bartender as Chris walked in. Chris appreciated the guy's concern but it was getting irritating. Chris and Wyatt took the running of P3 seriously and the last thing Chris would do is leave it in the hands of a brand new bartender, even for one night. He felt a pang of concern. Jake, the bartender they'd had for years, just stopped showing up for work two days ago. Chris had had to tend to the bar that night and had intended to put an ad in the paper. It wasn't like Jake not to show, but Chris realized when he didn't just how much he depended on the man, and the need for more bartenders. If Jake came back, Chris intended to give him a well-deserved raise, after he chewed him out.

He had never needed to place that ad because, as luck had would have it, Justin was in P3 that night. The charming young man had struck up a conversation with Chris and displayed interest in the job. He'd even hopped behind the bar to help when things got busy, earning Chris' gratitude and the job. But, just because he had been in the right place at the right time didn't give him the right to infer that the boss wasn't needed, Chris reminded himself. He made a mental note to call Jake again.

He waved away Justin's question and went into the office. It was time to get some work done.

(X)

Phoenix and Psyche were sparring in the otherwise empty studio.

"That's it, girl, get some aggression and stress out," Psyche said as she settled into a fighter's stance.

"Well, I have to take it a little easy on you. I don't want to hurt you," Phoenix trashed her sister.

Psyche advanced and roundhouse kicked her sister, or rather, she would have if Nix hadn't ducked.

"Nice move," Psyche complimented.

"Thanks, but I knew it was coming…oof," Phoenix grunted as one of Psyche's kicks landed.

"Didn't see that one though, huh?" Psyche asked in mock sympathy.

"It is so on," Phoenix threatened. The two girls fought, each a champion, yet, Phoenix was obviously just a bit better than her sister. She backed her sister into a corner and hit her flat handed in the chest. Psyche fell back and would have landed against the wall… should have landed against the wall, except, Psyche went right through the wall!

"Psyche!" Phoenix panicked.

"In here," calm the muffled reply.

Phoenix started walking through the studio, "Where?"

"The supply closet," Psyche answered as she rounded the corner and stood facing her sister.

Both girls looked at each other in shock. The cell phone ringing brought them out of their shock.

Phoenix grabbed her phone from the counter where she'd set it so that she and her sister could spar. Leaving a cell phone in your pocket while you fought either led to a broken cell phone or a cell phone sized bruise. "It's Mom," Nix informed her sister.

(X)


	10. Good Luck

Piper glared at the ringing phone as though she wished she could blow it up. She'd been receiving calls all day. Sisters, nieces, innocents from the Charmed heyday.

"_Aunt Piper, Sam and I can't find mom, oh, wait, here she is." The faint blue light from Paige's orbs shone in the corner of the videophone's screen._

"_Piper, magic is bursting out all over, my head won't stop ringing!" This exasperated last was her baby sister, Paige. She knew the feeling. She was tempted to freeze the phone, if she couldn't blow it up, but she was too frantic to hear from Melinda._

"Answer." She finally called, "Melinda?" There was no figure on the screen, but then Phoebe floated down and into frame.

"Oh honey, you still haven't heard from her?" She dropped with a thud.

"No, she should be out of her classes soon. I can't believe she hasn't called yet, EVERYONE else has called."

"I'm sure she'll call, or be home soon. She's been in classes all day, Piper, maybe she doesn't know yet."

"I'm not sure what her powers will be, she never had any," Piper fretted, "How did you deal with magical daughters?"

"Well, the magic they had, they got from Coop. I thought that was hard enough to deal with. Psyche's cupid powers so wonky, never getting her couples right, and Peyton always getting her way."

"Come on, Pheebs, Peyton's your baby, of course she gets her way"

"Now you sound like Phoenix and Psyche, Peyton gets her way because she projects her feelings. Peyton wants a dog we all want a dog."

"Okay sis." Piper grinned, "I know you feel guilty about spoiling her."

Phoebe looked abashed, "Okay, okay some of it was because she's the baby, but only a little bit." She held her thumb and index finger close together to emphasize her point. "Well, now, they'll have powers from me. As if I didn't have enough to deal with. Phoenix is already irritated that boys are always falling all over themselves for her. If she develops an active power, some love struck Lothario could get hurt!"

"Pheebs, the girl is a martial arts instructor, they already get hurt." Piper laughed.

"Oh, you just wait until Melinda comes home and you've got one, too." Phoebe mock threatened.

The front door opened and Melinda called, "Mom, guess what!"

"Good luck, honey." Phoebe told her big sister. "Love you."

"Love you too." And the connection ended. 'Good luck' Phoebe had said. Piper was sure she would need a lot of luck - didn't Paige still see the leprechauns on occasion - with her headstrong and independent daughter.


	11. Chrisalicious

P3 was jumping. The club was still the place to be. It had gone through an update in 2010 but, now everything early 2000s was 'in', so the club had reverted to it's early days and was considered 'retro'. The live bands played mostly cover songs from back in the day. Chris was behind the bar helping Justin, dancing ever so slightly to 'Fergalicious'. The club was so busy tonight that he had even needed to call Wyatt in. He definitely still needed another bartender. He was thankful he finally ordered the ad in the Chronicle.

Pace stood outside the club. He stared at the sign for P3. He felt compelled to go inside the noisy club. He headed down the entrance stairs after flashing his shiny new drivers license to the bouncer at the door. He went straight for the bar and tried to hide his amazement. The place he fled with his family was nothing like this new home. People were happy and celebrating life. He was suffering from severe culture shock. Where he was from, people kept their heads down and struggled to survive. Clubs like this still existed, of course, but they weren't usually so full of raucous laughter, usually just drunken misery.

Chris looked at the newcomer. "What's your poison?" He asked.

"Whatever's on tap," Pace replied.

Chris poured the beer and put the money in the till.

"Are you always this busy?" Pace asked.

"Close, usually it's not this bad though." Wyatt answered, sitting next to Pace.

"Hi. I'm Wyatt Halliwell," He introduced himself. His eyes narrowed a fraction when he saw the man give a little start. Of recognition?

"Pace Bennett," Pace shook Wyatt's hand.

Now it was Wyatt's turn to display recognition, "My grandfather is Victor Bennett." Wyatt looked inquiringly at Pace.

"Bennett's a fairly common name. Not sure I know any Victors though," Pace replied.

"Wyatt shrugged good naturedly and made a promise to keep an eye on 'Pace Bennett', he'd learned that coincidences aren't usually accidental and for this intriguing young man to show up today was slightly suspicious.

"I'm new in town," Pace continued, "Are you hiring?"

"How'd you know?" Chris had just come back to that side of the bar in time to hear the question.

"Restaurants and bars, usually lots of employee turnover," Pace answered with a smile, "Both are almost always in need of someone."

"You ever tend bar?" Chris asked.

"Couple of times," Pace answered, not entirely truthful. But these two would never believe him if he told them the truth!

"Tell you what, we're really slammed tonight. Hop back here and show me what you got. If you are any good, you got a job. My name's Chris, Chris Halliwell."

Pace showed no outward sign of recognition at the name. Wyatt wondered if perhaps he was more prepared. He wished Chris had not offered him the chance at the job, but then he shrugged internally, it would be easier to keep an eye on Pace if he worked at P3.

"Pace Bennett," Pace shook hands with Chris.

"I have a grandfather…" Chris began.

"Victor Bennett, no relation." Pace inserted. Then seeing the look on Chris' puzzled face, he added, "I already had this conversation with your brother."


	12. Magic What Magic?

"Piper?" Leo called when he entered the manor. Leo taught at magic school. It seemed to be the only place in the world that where magic never vanished. Inside its walls, magic was very much in effect. The good guys were always glad that they had managed to reclaim it.

"In here, Leo." Piper called back. She was sitting in the dining room with their daughter.

"How was your day, daddy?" Melinda asked with a secretive smile.

"Good" he replied, kissing the top of Piper's head. "How was yours?"

Piper waved her hand at a vase, which blew up. "Eventful." She answered. She waved her hand again and the vase went back together. She gave Leo a 'that's new' look. Leo just stared dumbfounded. "Now I don't have to worry about the mess." Piper grinned at her stunned husband.

"Magic is back! Guess what I can do." Melinda said enthusiastically. Her shocked father sat down.

"We always knew magic would be back," Piper smirked to her husband. "And, boy, is it ever."

"What can you do Mel?" Leo asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, I was in class, and really bored. My professor has a monotonous tone that almost puts me to sleep. So, I started wondering about how Wy and Chris were getting along with their unpacking. All of a sudden, I can see their loft. Boxes and takeout coffee cups. My duck," She smiles, "They're not home, by the way. They are both at P3 tonight, and the club is packed. I cannot wait 'til I can get in!"

"That's remote viewing, Mel." Leo seemed a little shocked.

"Oh and Aunt Phoebe and the girls are on the way."

"Are you spying on your aunt?" Piper asked with a warning tone.

"No, I just had a premonition." Melinda stated smugly.

(X)

"So, magic is back?" Henry Sr. asked his wife. Paige had orbed into the house, a frantic mess and instantly called a 'family meeting'.

"Hmmm, let's see. I found out a few hours ago that Chris can use telekinesis and Piper can freeze again, I intended on coming straight home to check on the kids…" Samantha, Victoria and Henry Jr all shared a grimace. "…but I got called by six different charges plus apparently I have three new ones. I vanquished a Dark Lighter, a changeling and some weird green globby thing. I had to calm down a new witch who set her couch on fire, accidentally, with her, before today, unknown powers. So, yeah, I think it's safe to say that magic is back," Paige reiterated sarcastically.

"How cool is that?" H.J. said enthusiastically, "I wonder what my power will be," he mused.

"None of you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Paige asked in a deflated way. Here she'd been so frantic to get home…

"I didn't notice anything extraordinary when I flew over the city," Samantha deadpanned.

"Me either," her twin joined in, "I didn't spot anything in my crystal ball."

"Like you'd have a crystal ball," H.J. spoke up, "More like a magic mirror… 'mirror, mirror, on the wall…'"

"So, no, huh?" Paige asked, usually she admired the sarcastic wit of her offspring but today she almost wished she had Piper's power to blow things up.

"Do we have to wait 'til the stroke of midnight or something?" Victoria asked in a goulish accent.

"No, you just have to wait until you need to use your powers and I guess then we'll find out what they are." Paige answered.

"What about you and the Aunts, how did you find out?" H.J. asked in interest.

"Well, Piper and Phoebe told me what they figured I could do, because Prue could do it before me, the orbing was a bonus from Grandpa Sam. Phoebe found out she could have premonitions while she was riding a bike and 'saw' a couple of skateboarders get hit by a car, Piper wanted her job interview to go well and needed just a few more minutes, and Prue, from what I heard, needed cream in her coffee. I just hope that you all find out in innocent ways, because the worst time is when you're faced with a demon." Paige fretted.

"So what do we do in the meantime? Wait? Try to figure it out and see if we can freeze things, blow things up, get premonitions, or use telekinesis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what now?" Vic added.

(X)

A/N I have read Charmed books where Prudence's nickname was spelled Pru and others where it was spelled Prue. I always used the shorter version, but in my readings I found the vast majority of Charmed writers add the e, so I am too. Just to make it easier on y'all...nothing worse than reading misspellings.


	13. Suspicion

"When magic stopped some of us got trapped topside, my lord." Said a white faced, black eyed, bald demon.

"Let's hope for their sakes _they_ could pass for human," Phobos said with a look at the obviously demonic face speaking to him.

"Will they know? Will they realize that they can return home?"

"I'm sure they will. I'm sure living with humans for twenty years was a strain. They may need to release some stress and anger."

"How?" asked a three horned demon.

Phobos touched the demon, who incinerated at the touch.

"Any questions?" asked Phobos. He was tired of these irksome demons. Demons had backbones where he was from. He knew, first hand, he'd pulled quite a few out. Easy, really, grab at the neck and yank. He'd whip them into proper demonic shape, or he'd start a new collection of backbones here.

(X)

P3 was starting to wind down. The crowd was lessening and the brothers Halliwell were relieved. The crowd was great for business, but what a long day! Chris was finally getting a moment to sit and he chose the barstool nearest Wyatt.

"Pace seems to know his stuff." Chris stated. "Almost seems like he's worked here forever. Doesn't seem to have any trouble finding anything and he knows all the drinks. I'd say he's hired. What do you think?"

"Yeah. It'll be good if he works here. We can keep an eye on him better." Wyatt proclaimed.

"You think our new Mr. Bennett has some secrets?"

"You don't?" Wyatt asked in amazement.

"Easy, Wyatt, actually, I do. But, something tells me he's one of the good guys. I'm more concerned with Justin."

"Justin? At least he showed up a few days ago and not, coincidentally, on the day magic reappears. Wonder if the portals to the Underworld are open. I'm betting they are."

"I still think it's a coincidence Pace showing today. Justin, however, showed up the very day Jake didn't. I think that's more of a bad coincidence and something to watch for."

Just then, the brothers notice Inspector Darryl Morris entering the club. Darryl had once been like family to the Charmed Ones and had several narrow escapes due to the magic in their world. Darryl was still a friend but he preferred not to know anything about magic. It made him uneasy. Once he avoided the 'freaky cases' he could have been promoted, several times over, but he liked his job. He was good at it. He walked over to the brothers now, his stride purposeful.

"Sorry, boys," Darryl indicated the last few dozen partiers with an apologetic shrug, "Can we talk?" Wyatt and Chris nodded and led him to the office where they could carry on a conversation without shouting over the live band.

"What's up, Darryl?" Wyatt asked after they entered the office. He sat on the edge of the desk and faced the inspector expectantly.

"How long has your bartender, Jake, been missing?" Darryl opened.

"He stopped showing up three days ago. I've been leaving messages. Why?" Chris asked, a dreadful coldness seeping into his gut.

"We found him."

"Great!" Wyatt said.

"Dead. In an alley. It looks like a mugging." Darryl continued.

"Not great." Chris said, "'Looks like a mugging'?" He raised a quizzical brow.

"Yeah, well I've been around your family long enough to know that deaths connected in any way, shape or form to its members isn't always what it 'looks like'. Luckily, it looks routine enough. I just stopped to let you both know. I'm glad this isn't like the old days when I'd just KNOW it was a demon attack just because the victim knew the family." Seeing the looks on the brothers' faces, Darryl leveled his best 'cop stare' at the two and asked, "Is there something you two need to share?" He dreaded the answer.

"Well, Darryl," Chris started, "Magic is back and very possibly in full swing again."

"But that just started today." Wyatt insisted, unwilling to shatter Darryl's calm. "I'm sure that what happened to Jake has nothing to do with magic."

"Can you guarantee that?" Darryl asked stonily.

After Darryl left the room, the brothers remained in the office talking.

"See, Chris, I told you Pace was bad news." Wyatt turned to his brother.

"Think about it, Wyatt, Pace showed up TODAY, Jake has been m.i.a. for the last three. I still think we need to focus on Justin." Chris answered matter of fact.


	14. Power

Phobos strode purposefully through his "thrown room" in the underworld. He was the latest and possibly most powerful being ever to own the room. He glared at the demons surrounding him.

"I tell you, there is great power here! I sense it." Phobos declared.

"Hhhhhere? My Lord? You are the most powerful here." Assured a demon bowing low in submission, stammering in fear.

"Not, HERE the underworld. HERE the entire plane of existence." Phobos said angrily. "I followed the scent of magic here, but now that I've come I can sense even more power. I want to know who wields it!"

"Surely you sense The Charmed Ones? My Lord," spoke a beautiful demoness. She alone seemed unafraid of speaking to Phobos. She did not cower or tremble. Instead, she walked boldly towards the powerful demon.

"Seer?" He quizzed. Recognizing the beauty from his own world.

"Of course, My Lord." She finally bowed her head in deference. "I can be very helpful to your reign."

"Helpful?" He smiled sardonically.

"Who but I know where you came from? I know who you are. I know how you got here; I know the magic you seek. The rule you desire. With me at your side you will be unstoppable."

"I'm already unstoppable!" He roared as he grabbed her by the throat. He tightened his fingers on the pretty neck and raised her off the ground. He released her with a scowl. She fell on the ground at his feet.

Seemingly unconcerned with his outburst, she continued, "But I alone understand you, know you. I will be your greatest asset." She smiled seductively at him. He held out his hand to help her rise to her feet.

"You are not she." He stated. The Seer he knew was devoted to his father, not himself. He'd long wanted the Seer for his own. He had hoped to sway her from his father's side and bed. To no avail. The Seer remained loyal to his father, the demon who destroyed the Source of All Evil and took his place.

"The seer from your world? No, and yes," she replied enigmatically. "Your world and my world coexist with many other planes. Differences in actions are all that separates us."

At his interested look she continued, "A man leaves for work at 8:00 am every morning, one day he is running late, so he foregoes his morning coffee to make it to work on time. On the way, he's involved in a car accident, which kills him. That is one world. In another, he continues to be late but won't deprive himself the morning coffee, he drives to work uneventfully, but late. He lives. Different actions, different consequences birth new worlds. There are innumerable other realities. For instance, in this one you were never born, My Lord." She explained. "In your world you knew me, just as you will recognize many others but because of actions and consequences we are not the same beings you once knew."

"And you know all this how?"

"I'm a seer, Lord Phobos. In your world, you shared the power, the reign with your father." She started walking away from him and cast a seductive look over her shoulder, "It is good that you are here. We had none who could rule us. How unfair that your world had two powerful leaders while our's had none." She turned towards him, resting her hand on his muscled chest and leaning towards his ear, telling tantalizingly little secrets. "Here, you won't have to share your reign. You will rule supreme."

Phobos finally smiled at her. He knew what the Seer wanted, the most powerful Demon in the underworld. That Demon was named Phobos. She wanted him to reign supreme and she intended to be at his side. This world's version of the Seer really wasn't much different from his own, he mused. Words spoken earlier sank into his mind. "The Charmed Ones still exist in this world?" Phobos said with disbelief. "My father and I long ago destroyed their power of three…several times," He mused. "Apparently I must just do it again." He sighed. "I wish those witches would just stay dead!" He growled venomously. Almost everything in this new world was tedious and boring. He longed for some real fun. He wanted to battle real power.


	15. Instinct

Back at P3 all the club hoppers had finally gone. When Justin had announced that they 'didn't have to go home they just couldn't stay here' a couple of flirty blonde-haired women told Chris and Wyatt that they wouldn't mind heading to the brothers' place. As hot-blooded as any male, it had been somewhat hard to resist. The brothers were gentlemen, however, and did not take advantage of their drunken and more uninhibited patrons.

Once, Piper told her sons that they would not find 'nice girls' clubbing. Wyatt and Chris had laughingly reminded their red-faced mother that she had owned P3 as a single woman and that it had been routine to see her dancing with each one of her sisters.

"Good work tonight, everyone." Chris called to the club at large. "That reminds me, Pace, are you sure you want the job?" He turned to the enigmatic young man.

A grin spread on Pace's face, "Absolutely."

"It would be a shame not to hire you. It seems like you know your way around." Chris was saying.

"Yeah, I feel like I was born here," Pace returned with a smile which vanished instantly.

"Can you come in tomorrow night at 8:00? We'll figure out a schedule for you then." Chris asked.

"No problem. I'll be here at 8:00." The blue-eyed newest employee promised before he headed home.

Wyatt smothered a groan. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he just didn't know Pace. Maybe it was the hunted look on the man's face, the constant wariness in Pace's gaze, that had him on edge. With a start, he realized that Chris had had the same look right after his mother and aunts had healed him from Gideon's knife. The same distrust had shone from Chris' eyes when he had snapped at Wyatt in the attic.

Wyatt's musings were rudely interrupted when he felt 'shoved' and hit the ground.

"What the…"As he looked around, he saw the charred area of the bar where a fireball had hit. He quickly surmised that Chris had t'kd him out of the way. To his amazement Justin, the bartender, was hurling fireballs at Chris and him.

Chris was talking to the demon. To Wyatt, it looked like Chris was trying to make him angry. This day just kept getting better. First Chris almost dies from some wound he never actually received, because he'd changed the future, a future in which Wyatt was evil, then magic is back and now their first ever demonic attack. Still slightly shocked that the danger was from Justin and not Pace, Wyatt shook his head ruefully; he should have listened to Chris' instincts more. Speaking of instincts, here he was reeling from all the new developments and Chris, (Chris!) was dealing with the threat as though there had never been a break in magic and he had been fighting all his life. Wyatt did not recognize his brother anymore, but he respected him.

"Why kill Jake," Chris was asking, "Couldn't you get at us another way?"

Justin's face and body suddenly morphed. In his place stood a seven-foot tall demon with green skin and horns. His voice rasped out. "Do you know how long I've waited? Twenty years," he punctuated each word with hurling a fireball, "trapped without my powers! I got rid of your bartender. I planned to kill you as a human if I had to. I just needed you both together, more of a challenge. The day, even as a man, which I can't take on two defenseless, soft humans, is the day that I'll stop trying to get home!" He spat, giving the impression that this demon would never give up on getting home, "But today, I felt stronger, I felt the doorways opening, felt my human disguise shift from me. Killing you will be much more satisfying this way, in my true form! The sons of a Charmed One, I'll be a hero when I return."

"Chris, get out of here!" Wyatt commanded. He might have been slow to come to the fight but he was ready now. After all Chris had already suffered today, he wanted his brother safe.

"I'm a little busy!" Chris called back, it was all he could to keep t'king those damned fireballs away from himself.

"_**Enough!"**_ Wyatt commanded in a voice full of such raw power that the demon was knocked back by it.

Quickly righting himself and realizing that these men would be better fought when each was alone 'Justin' shimmered out of the club and back to the underworld, where he would not be receiving his hero's welcome.

"He ran away!" Wyatt said in outrage.

Chris walked over to his brother and smacked him on the side of his head, "Like you _expected _me to do?" Chris growled.

"I just figured that after this afternoon you might not feel up to demon fighting." Wyatt defended himself.

"Who was tk'ing fireballs back at the demon while who was sitting on their ass?" Chris demanded hotly.


	16. Hot Pizza Cold Pizza Hot Pizza

Alone with only the Seer in his throne room, Phobos asked, "Is there a way for me to go back home?"

"Only the one who brought you here has that power." She gazed keenly at her master, "Do you want to go home?"

Phobos shrugged, "Not really, I am tired of sharing my reign."

"You could always steal the power from the witch, and be ruler of two worlds…after you kill your father," she suggested.

"Greedy minx," he laughed, "Stealing the power sounds like fun, but there is no way to vanquish my father."

"He does wield an amazing amount of power," her eyes glossed over speculatively.

Phobos noticed her look and growled. Striding to the Seer, he pulled her into his arms, "I have said that I am tired of sharing…" he threatened. He grabbed her hair and pulled it downward to reveal the curve of her throat to his lips.

The Seer laughed triumphantly, "Ah, but you never shared me in your reality." Phobos abruptly released the Seer. Sensing his anger, she added, "Although maybe it's best for you to just remain here; a Seer for each of you."

"A world for each of us," Phobos clarified his desires vocally.

(X)

"Any luck?" Henry Sr. asked as he set the takeout pizza on the table.

"We've been at it for hours. No telekinesis, no freezing," Paige indicated the broken plates behind her with a nod, "no premonitions…nope, no luck."

Samantha peeled the top off the pizza box and grabbed a slice. Taking a bite she gasped, "Ooh, hot hot hot." She pursed her lips to blow on the pizza to cool it. Frost and icy blue air escaped from her lips, leaving her pizza a flash frozen inedible slice in her hand.

"Oh, cold cold cold," Victoria laughed. "I wonder if I can do that?" Taking a slice she tested by blowing on it. "Hmmm. Guess not." She took the frozen pizza from her sister, "Wow, this sucker is frozen solid. What a waste of pepperoni." She was setting the slice down when she noticed that it was quickly becoming unsolid and unfrozen, in fact the cheese started to melt and bubble. "Here, you're good to go," she informed her sister while handing over the slice.

"Now it's hot hot hot again." Sam smiled at her sister.

Paige grabbed her clipboard. "So that's pyrokinesis and cryokinesis..."

Henry Sr. stared at his daughters in shock. "I think things are going to be very strange around here..."


	17. Satisfaction and the Witch's Words

A/N Thanks so much Red n Black Roses, you know that you're one of my favorite reviewers, right?

(X)

Peyton started to enter her classroom and almost walked into Danielle who rounded the doorway and stood inside it, effectively blocking Peyton. "Hey, Cooper, guess what I found out I could do yesterday?" She asked Peyton in a menacing voice.

"What?" Peyton asked, not even bothering to feign interest. Danielle gave her a quizzical look. Usually Peyton was properly intimidated…Danielle shrugged.

Raising her hand she tk'd Peyton's books out of her hands.

"Oh, that's it?" Peyton asked, bored.

"Telekinesis happens to be a very rare power!" Danielle sputtered.

"Once upon a time it was," Peyton explained, "But, like half of my family can do it so I'm not overly impressed. Sorry," she added in a tone that was clearly _not_ apologetic, "that's a…um…really cool power you have."

Danielle glared at Peyton, "What can you do?" She sneered at the younger girl.

Instead of answering, Peyton looked at Danielle.

Danielle raised her hand and Peyton's books flew back into Peyton's arms. "Huh?" Danielle wasn't a very bright witch and was easily confused, "How?"

"I like to call it a 'jedi mind trick', least that's what my cousin Chris told me. So you're not going to block my way anymore. Simply put, bother me again and 'you' might throw a book at a teacher, or I'll use another little power that seems to have gotten stronger and plague you with so much self loathing that you won't have time for me…" Peyton boldly walked past an open mouthed Danielle and took her seat.

(X)

"Do you have that spell ready, Pheebs?" Piper asked her sister.

"Why am I always the one who writes the spells?" Phoebe asked in frustration.

"Because you write the best ones," Piper complimented.

"I've got all the ingredients," Paige said as she entered the attic with a bundle in her arms.

"Kiss ass," mumbled Phoebe.

"Is she talking to me?" Paige asked Piper in confusion.

Piper gave her best big sister grin and answered, "She'd better be."

"Finished!" Phoebe proclaimed, proudly, as if the spell would gain her a Pulitzer.

Piper looked it over and said, "I knew you could do it! This spell is complicated but it should work."

"Are we ready to hand down the wisdom of the ages?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Ready to send the words of the witches," Phoebe replied and the Charmed Ones started the spell.


	18. Early Christmas

"How was your first night of work?" Drew asked Pace when he entered the sitting room of the hotel suite where the rest of the family was gathered.

"Surreal," Pace answered simply.

"I think that's gonna happen a lot," Palmer replied.

"Yeah," the eldest brother added, "I think that things are gonna get very strange."

(X)

"After last night, the last thing I want to do is unpack." Wyatt said sleepily to Chris when they were alone again in the loft, surrounded by boxes.

"I agree, but, we need to be ready."

"Ready?" Wyatt cocked a brow.

"For the demons." Chris supplied.

"So how about we unpack the boxes and flex our magical muscles at the same time? No personal gain, we need the practice." With that, Wyatt flicked his fingers over a box and started floating objects out. "Hey, Chris, what power do I have?"

"Sure rub it in," Chris grumbled so Wyatt couldn't hear him, "You know, Wy, I'm not sure if your powers will be the same in this reality so let's just test 'em."

"What were yours?" Wyatt grinned, correctly recognizing the friction and identifying the source.

"Ok Wy, you were a GOD, from the WOMB, and I really couldn't compete with you."

"Apparently we're both telekinetic…what else?" Wyatt asked all business now. The truth of the situation had really sunk in and he realized that mastering his powers was very important. First, he had to know what they were.

"When you were a baby you had a shield." Chris caught on to the new seriousness and decided to be helpful. "And you once conjured a dragon out of the TV…before you could even speak. So, maybe projection? You had some powers that were evil, so you shouldn't have those now."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, like White Lighters orb, demons shimmer. Fireballs are typically evil…"

"OK, well, I won't mind not being evil. Especially seeing as how you went through so much trouble…"

"Appreciate it. Hate it if you were bitter over the power loss." Chris stated glibly.

"So how did the shield work?"

"Whenever you sensed a threat you'd be enveloped in an impenetrable magic bubble."

"I was a boy in a bubble?" Wyatt mused, "Let's test it, throw something at me."

"I don't think you'd see it as a threat. To be truly threatening, I'd have to throw a knife or something. If your shield doesn't work…"

"I'll call Aunt Paige."

Chris shrugged, turned and with telekinesis hurled a knife at Wyatt, who waited until the last minute …and deflected it with his own telekinesis when no shield appeared.

"Maybe you outgrew that one." Chris said hopefully.

"Don't have to sound so happy about it."

"Let's just keep throwing things at each other," Chris suggested warming to the idea.

"While we continue unpacking? It's not like demons are always going to let us know that they're attacking, right?" Wyatt turned to unpack another box and when Chris didn't answer, he turned around. "Chris?"

"What?" Said Chris' disembodied voice.

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Right where?"

"Here….holy…," in a shaky voice, "Wy, I just thought about surprise attacks and…I can't see me anymore."

"That makes two of us. So how do you get visible again?"

"I have no idea."

"Think about being visible, concentrate on it," Wyatt suggested. Then looked pleased when Chris shimmered back into focus. "Good to see you again." Suddenly he threw his arms out and hit Chris with a blast of energy. "Wow, you can go invisible but I can do….what the hell is that?"

Chris was picking himself up off the floor where the blast put him. "Alright, Wy, you're still a GOD. Let's just finish unpacking now."

"Hey, Chris, are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you, little brother."

Chris grinned at Wyatt. "I almost feel sorry for the demons."

Just then, orbs settled on the only clear surface in the house. The blue lights fade to reveal a book.

"Hey, Wyatt, look at this." Chris opened the front cover; in side was a folded letter.

"I've asked your Aunt Paige to send this to you. The Book of Shadows has always helped us in the past and I would be a little less worried if you had your own copy. This book has all the spells the original has, plus, Phoebe, Paige and I consecrated and blessed it for you. It will keep you safe. Trust in the book and trust yourselves. Love, Mom."

"Consecrated?" Wyatt puzzled.

"Bled on it," Chris supplied.

"Gross." Wyatt said with a scrunched up face. "Wow, they wrote the whole book out in a few hours?" he asked, impressed.

"Nope, they did a spell, this book is the original. Or at least it's clone." Chris answered. "Bet everyone got one. Christmas came early for the children of the Charmed Ones."

"Cloning spell," Wyatt mused. The pages of the book turn on their own opening to the very spell used. Wyatt grinned, recognizing Phoebe's handwriting, "Guess you were right, baby brother." With a flip of his finger, from inches above the book, it closes.


End file.
